The Marriage Guidance Counselor Sketch
by megelizabethvh88
Summary: While filming The Marriage Guidance Counselor sketch, Eric mentions switching some of the character relationships, which makes Michael think about it, and act upon it. ONE-SHOT. SLASH. M for Mature just to be sure.


**TITLE: **The Marriage Guidance Counselor Sketch

PAIRING:

Michael/Eric

RATING:

M for mature, just to be sure.

SUMMARY:

While rehearsing The Marriage Guidance Counselor Sketch, Eric mentions switching some of the characters relationships, which makes Michael think about acting upon it.**DISCLAIMER:**This is just a warning that the story you're about to read contains mature content of language and strong sexuality. I do NOT own any characters (unless said otherwise) in these stories, and of course, some timelines may be different than real life. This warning was written for you, the reader, to be prepared for what your eyes may seek, and thank you for taking the time to read my stories. So if you don't like it, then get the hell out of here.

Sincerely, the author

* * *

><p>As required for the scene, Terry G hit Michael over the head with the chicken. They both turned to look at the camera and waited for the director and producers to announce their satisfaction with the scene. It took a few moments, but they finally received results – "I'd like to see that again, but better," the director told them, and lit a cigarette.<p>

A loud noise rolled through the set, as if the whole crew groaned in unison. "Are you joking?" Eric shouted from behind the blue screen, pushing it away and coming out to the middle of the set with Carol close behind. "I don't think Mike can get any more nasal sounding and I'm practically busting out of my pants! Carol and I are almost naked up there! How can this get better? What is wrong with it?"

"_Again_? I'm dying in here! This thing is like an oven, I'm going to be completely baked when I get out of it," Terry's voice was muffled beneath the knight's helmet. To prove his point of being too hot, he took off the helmet and his face was red and sweaty and his hair was sticking to the skin on his face and neck.

Carol crossed her arms over her chest, which was almost completely out of her dress. "This dress is two sizes too small," she said quietly. "My ass is almost hanging out of the bottom and I can hardly breathe."

"It's not the sex I'm talking about," the director told him, and winked at Carol, who made a face of obvious discomfort and hugged her arms tighter to her chest. "Just make the scene better,"

"I think we've done about twenty takes on just the beginning of the sketch," Michael told him. "The fact that we actually completed an _entire_ sketch is wonderful, but it's the first time since we started that we've succeeded. There are at least ten other sketches that we haven't even started on,"

The director sighed deeply and glanced at the cameraman, who shrugged. "Fine, then. Everyone take a break and we'll start over when we get back,"

"Oh come on!" was the reply from both Eric and Michael, but the director ignored them both and went off for his lunch.

"Fuck this, I'm going back to the animation room," Terry G decided, and went off to be hidden away with his scraps of paper, his feet making clanging noises with each step.

Carol took the opportunity to _attempt_ to zip up her striped dress and slump into the chair so she could take off her tall shoes. "I really don't like this guy. What happened to the other director?"

"He's out sick for the week," Eric told her. "We don't have time for twenty takes on the beginning of a scene. The studio is already on our asses about the other episodes, all the editing, and Terry's animations. He can't even afford an assistant because we don't have any money, and we're wasting it on breaks and catered lunches!"

"Well, I'm going to take _my_ break before the dress rips off of me from being too tight and I run away from this studio and never come back until we get a new director," Carol decided and picked up her shoes by the straps to hobble across the set. "I'll see you boys in awhile. Don't get too stressed out over the sketch. You two will figure out some way to make it better for them,"

She limped away, leaving them on set with a few crew members lingering around the cameras, a few electricians up in the rafters to replace broken light bulbs and re-tape split wires. "Well, that went very well," Eric said sarcastically and put his shirt back on. "I can't believe how this is going. He is an idiot…_make the scene better._ It's good enough without his bullshit directions, right? Why else would the producers let us film it?" He began to re-tie his tie again, realizing that Michael hadn't said anything and he looked up to his co-worker to see that Michael was giving him a look with irritation across his face. "What?"

"I can't believe you said that," Michael replied, looking disgusted.

"…What did I say?" Eric tried to remember what he said that was so offensive.

Michael rolled his eyes. "You said that you were practically_busting out of your pants_. I can't believe you said that in front of everyone. Now the producers and assistants and Carol are going to think that you're getting erections from this scene,"

"Well, I _am_," Eric responded in a tone that was honest, yet unsure as of where this was going. "It's a sexual scene. There's someone looking at me like she wants to have sex with me and she's rubbing on me and we're…" he saw the irritation becoming more obvious on Michael's face. "What does this have to do with anything?"

The crew members were close to them, but not close enough to fully hear everything that was being discussed and Michael was pouting, keeping his voice low. "You're getting erections from being around Carol, not from me,"

"I never said that!"

"Yes, you did! You just did!" Michael pointed an accusing finger at him. "You just said that you were busting out of your pants because you and Carol are naked up there!"

This was already getting ridiculous, and the beginnings of a headache were starting for Eric. He was somewhat of a jealous type, as he didn't like the people he was selectively seeing to be around others _too_ much, but sometimes Michael was a little over the top. "We are not naked at all, Michael, so it's not that big of a deal. It's not like we're literally having sex on there. I'm getting hard from you, not from Carol," Eric assured, extending his hand for Michael's.

"Oh shut up," Michael stepped back, rolling his eyes. "I'm not buying it,"

Eric shook his head, moving closer to Michael. "No, really, the idea of you in a suit, pulling up your socks like a dweeb, those…" he reached up to touch the side of Michael's face and he let his fingers glide over the frame of his glasses. "Those glasses are very, very sexy on you. You should wear them more often, you know, when we're alone,"

The corner of Michael's lips began to turn up in a smile, and he felt his face turning warm. "Eric, stop it," he said under his breath.

He started to turn away, but Eric's hand grasped his. "Too bad this sketch isn't about the guidance counselor and Mr. Pewtey making love behind the screen while Mrs. Pewtey has to sit there," Eric squeezed Michael's hand, winking at him in a suggestive manner. "Just think, Mr. Pewtey and the guidance counselor, naked and sticky and they're wrestling around on the floor, breathing heavy, just going at it like the wife isn't in the room?" he paused to dig through his pockets, leaving Michael with a look on his face that clearly showed that he was considering Eric's idea. "Damn. I'm out of gum…ah, well. Are you ready to go to on break? Let's go see how Terry's animations are doing,"

"I suppose so. I'll catch up with you in a moment," Michael said quietly, and watched as Eric left the set. When he had disappeared through the door, Michael let out a deep breath and discreetly adjusted the crotch of his pants. Oh, if only the sketch was as Eric had said! He couldn't help but grin at the visual he created, slightly different from Eric's with them behind the screen, kissing feverishly as their right arms crisscrossed between them, and holding gently to their stiff…a slight chill made its way down his spine, and it distracted him from the fantasy so he could make his way off set to the small room where Terry did his animations. The thoughts could be finished later…

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone, back on set," the director announced to the actors and various crew members. With a discouraged groan under her breath, Carol shuffled after Eric and Michael back onto the set, hoping this would take less than ten takes to complete. "Alright, you three, let's try this again. Just remember this sketch is about sex, the strong attraction between the wife and the counselor. So let's see a lot of it."<p>

More disgruntlement followed, but it went away as the cameras moved into place and they went into their characters. "Break a leg, boys," Carol told them as her and Michael went behind the door to their starting places, and Eric sat at his desk. She unzipped her dress again and he adjusted his glasses, and the director called out for the scene to start. All they had to do was wait for Eric's voice to signal their entrance.

"Next," Eric called to them through the door.

Michael opened the door for Carol, who shimmied her way in and walked over to the chair, where she stuck out her chest and crossed her long, beautiful legs as daintily as possible. The sketch continued, with a few moments of Eric pretending not to know they were there, until Michael banged on the desk. "Are you the marriage guidance counselor?" he asked Eric, whose eyes were still on the desk as he was writing.

"Yes, good morning," Eric said, looking up briefly at Carol, then over to Michael. However, one look wasn't enough and he had to do a double take. "And good morning to you, sir,"

Michael smiled at him. "Good morning."

Eric let his eyes graze over Michael quickly, then shook his head and turned to Carol. "What's your name, ma'am?"

"Deirdre Pewtey," she giggled with a toss of her hair. "And this is my husband – "

"Wait," Eric held up his hand to cut off her words, making a look of confusion cross her face. "Don't tell me. It's something masculine, rugged and as hypnotizing as the sunrise on top of a mountain. Deeply lyrical – "

Carol interrupted cheerfully. "His name is Arthur."

The look on Eric's face made him appear to be hypnotized by the character's name, although she could have said his name was Cat Food or Hershey's Chocolate, or even Agent Orange, and he would have had the same expression. The truth was that Eric, as himself and as the marriage guidance counselor, was terribly attracted to the man sitting across from him. "Arthur…I like it. It's a very handsome name, very handsome indeed," he moved from his chair to around the desk, where he sat on the edge. His hand began to outstretch, making Carol smile and her eyes closed as she tilted her face up, waiting for Eric's smooth fingers to coast across her cheek.

When it didn't happen, she opened her eyes to see that Eric's attention wasn't on her, but on Michael. He was gently stroking his cast mate's shaven cheek, making Michael's eyes close and he pressed his face into Eric's palm, breathing peacefully. "Oh…" she muttered, confused. There must have been a re-write in the sketch that she didn't know about. She hated when they did that and decided to just go along with her lines like there was nothing strange about the rewrite.

"What seems to be the trouble with your marriage?" Eric asked Carol.

"Well, it started about five years ago – " Carol began her story, talking about a dinner party with friends and Arthur, Arthur her husband, and something about doing this and that with Arthur, Arthur her husband, going to Paris, lots of fancy restaurants, all of the female friends that they had, and – was he paying attention to her as he held Michael's hands, kissing each fingertip as gently as possible and lightly sucking on his thumb?

"Do go on," Eric told her when he realized she had paused to watch him.

The stories continued, and Carol didn't seem to notice that Eric had run his fingers through Michael's thick hair, and was getting up from the desk to remove Michael's jacket, and began to massage his shoulders. It appeared that Michael was enjoying it, as he loosened his tie and started to take off his glasses, but Eric stopped him and traced the frames with his pointer finger. "Are you getting any of this?" Carol asked, realizing that Eric hadn't said anything, since he was too busy growing an erection beneath his suit jacket.

"You're suspecting your husband?" Eric repeated.

"Well, perhaps," Carol admitted slowly, realizing how silly this sketch sounded. After all, this was a character's husband that she was talking about. Looking at Michael, who when out of character was the nicest man she ever knew, she realized how dorky and sweet and cute and…just how innocent this character was. It almost made her heart melt at the sight of those silly glasses and how he pulled up his socks to meet the bottoms of his rising pant legs, to his sweet grin and gentle eyes, but then she remembered the next line and the reason why the characters were there. "He does go out at night quite often, and he comes home very late,"

Eric caught Michael's eye and nodded towards the light blue screen, which was at least six foot tall. It stretched long enough for a man to lay behind it and be fully concealed from the world…maybe even two men. The idea was awfully tempting, but with Carol right there, how could they get away with it? "Excuse me," Michael muttered to Carol, slowly moving out of his seat, glancing at Eric briefly before moving towards the screen.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked, turning around in her chair in confusion. _First they change the lines, now we're moving around the set? Are we getting a new set?_

"Mrs. Pewtey," Eric reached for Carol's hand, drawing her attention back to him. "I think there is something that I need to discuss with your husband…behind that screen," he dropped her hand as if it was the dirtiest object he had ever touched, and stood up to remove the jacket. "So if you could just wait here for a moment or two, and we'll be right back."

"_What?_" Carol demanded as her mind began to swim with uncertainty.

Quickly, Eric moved behind the screen, nearly knocking over Michael. "Ow! Watch out!" Michael complained, but any other words were cut off by Eric's mouth. The taste of Eric's was cold from water and of cigarettes, and there was a hint of spearmint gum on his tongue. It sent the tiniest of chills up Michael's spine over and over until one finally shudder cleared them all away. "What should we do first?" he asked in a whisper.

"You know, I'd love it if you pulled up your socks a few times and messed with your glasses for me," Eric replied, ripping his tie out from under his collar.

Michael removed his tie, then unbuttoned Eric's shirt. When his lover's chest was exposed, Michael put one hand against the soft skin and the other hand behind Eric's head and held their mouths together in a wet kiss of tongue and lip biting. "What about her?" Michael asked, gesturing through the screen to Carol on the other side of the screen.

"Don't worry about her," Eric gently touched Michael's cheek, his own eyes glancing towards the floor as he put his hand on Michael's shoulder and pushed in a downward motion.

Michael's lips made their way down Eric's neck to across his collarbone with feather light kisses. As he continued down his tight, pure as snow white skin, his hands opened Eric's suit pants and he knelt down even further. He then reached inside and led Eric into his open mouth, taking as much of him as he could. Almost instantly, Eric put his hand and tangled his fingers, moaning softly. It made the corners of Michael's mouth turn up and he felt an excited giggle starting in his throat – although it could have been the pre-cum dripping past his tonsils. "Is that okay?' he asked sometime later when Eric almost ripped a giant patch of hair from Michael's head.

Eric's eyes opened and unrolled from his head. "That's very, _very_good," he complimented. "Did you miss this much?"

"It's been almost two weeks since we've done anything," Michael told him as he switched his hand for his mouth. "Going from director to director, and I've been writing with Terry a lot – "

"_Don't_ mention anyone else while we're doing this," Eric closed his eyes again. "Two weeks? _Really_? What about when we were in the shower, wasn't that two days ago?"

Michael's hand was becoming dry, and he spat into his palm before continuing. "That was the last time we did anything, and that was two weeks ago. And it's true – you and I have both been writing, separately of course, and we've been filming, and you've been so tired lately – "

Suddenly, Carol's voice shouted from beyond the screen. "Arthur, come out from behind there right now!"

In response, Michael plunged Eric back into his mouth, and a loud moan of ecstasy emitted from Eric. "_Go away_!" he shouted at Carol angrily, yet his voice shook as a small quiver made its way through him.

She gasped in response, and could be heard stomping across the wooden floor off the set. "You know, I really don't like this, whatever kind of stupid game you two are playing. I have no idea what you're up to, but I'm – "

Her voice faded as she left them, with Michael holding the base of Eric's erection with one hand while slurping on the head, as Eric's breath caught in his throat. "If you keep that up, I'm going to cum in your mouth too soon," he said, grazing Michael's cheek with his hand.

"You do taste so good," Michael licked the underside of Eric's shaft, which was warm and soft. The light sensation made Eric shudder and he wanted to Michael to continue, but at the same time, he wanted to take control. He gripped Michael's shoulders and pulled him to his feet to kiss him deeply. "You've got something right?"

"Of course I do," Eric fished in his pocket and held up a condom to their eye level, then ripped the wrapper with his teeth and began to put it on. "I always do,"

When they separated, Eric opened his lover's pants and turned him around. "I love you, Eric," Michael told him, feeling his lover pull down both their pants and he could hear Eric spit on his fingers, then the feeling of his two fingers – pointer and middle – pressing up inside of him, stretching and lubricating his tight hole.

Eric moved on arm around Michael to hold them close together, and held himself with the other hand to guide himself into his lover. "I love you, Mikey," he whispered against the shoulder of his lover's shirt, and he slid inside of Michael.

The force of the push made them fall against the window built in the set wall, and Michael put his hands to the glass for support. It was cold on his skin, and he laid his face against it, holding his breath as Eric moved in and out of him. "Oh…oh, God…" he grunted.

"_Oh God_ is right," Eric grinned, moving deeper. "You're so tight! Oh God, it feels so fucking good!" he couldn't help himself but laugh at how wonderful it felt to be with Michael again, as it felt like it had been forever. "Poor Carol had no idea this was happening in this sketch, did she?"

Michael shut his eyes tightly as Eric wrapped his arm more around him. "She probably hates us now…I bet she ran off to the others to complain," he looked at Eric over his shoulder. "But it's worth it, isn't it? I've missed this, I've missed being with you. I never see you anymore – oh, God…" he supported them against the wall, trying not to fall through as Eric moved harder.

"I miss this too," Eric admitted, and kissed a line between Michael's shoulders. "I wish we could do this every day. All day, every day, like we use to,"

"We need to sneak away. We need more time…" Michael said between Eric's thrusts, his eyes closing against the cool glass. "More time to be alone..."

"Tell me what you want," a whisper sounded hotly in his ear. "What do you want me to do to you,"

As Michael's breath began to pick up, becoming heavier and more frequent with every second, he felt Eric's hands on him and it sent waves of excitement through his chest and back. "I want you to fuck me," he commanded. "I want it so bad…Eric – "

Eric's hand moved against Michael's chin and his fingers smoothed over his lips, pressing into his wet mouth. Michael sucked on his fingers, licking in between them and biting the tips of rounded flesh. "Say it again," Eric whispered.

"I want you to fuck me," Michael repeated.

"Again."

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me," Michael's eyes squeezed shut as he repeated his line over and over while Eric did as he was told. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck_-_"

* * *

><p>"Everyone, back to set!" a producer was announcing.<p>

Startled, Michael looked around to see that he was standing by the camera, and that Eric was coming over towards him. He realized that he had been standing there, fantasizing after break about him and Eric behind the screen, on set together as they had great sex with each other. For a moment, even his lower half was still sore and he smiled to himself at the memory of the friction between them. "I'm dreading this whole scene again," Carol said to Michael, unzipping her dress again. "I really hate you all for writing it,"

"I promise, when it was written, the idea for filming was nowhere near as difficult as it's become," Michael explained.

"Let's get this over with," Eric said to them as he passed by, still disgruntled by the whole event, and no one seemed to notice his hand travel over Michael's backside, making his lover smile discreetly.

They started filming the scene again, and it went as normal as possible. Eric said his line; Carol shimmied through the door and crossed her legs in the chair, looking as sexy as she always did; Michael got Eric's attention and asked if he was the counselor; Eric said yes and checked out Carol. When he looked back at Michael to get the client's name, there was a brief pause before he said his line, and it was a pause that they took to look at each other – really look at each other, and it was when Eric winked at him that Michael could say his line. The scene was finished, and the director decided it was enough of that sketch for the day. "_Thank God_!" Carol cheered from behind the screen, running out to go to the dressing room. "I'm getting out of this stupid thing!"

Producers swarmed the director to discuss the next scene, stagehands came up and began to move the set pieces for the next sketch, and Eric and Michael moved off the set. "Well, that went well," Michael said to Eric as the passed the cameramen. "Now we can get on with the rest of the sketches,"

"Oh, I don't think I can. I'm so exhausted from all that sex with Carol, I don't know if I can go on," Eric stretched, feigning exhaustion, then laughed at the dry expression on Michael's face. "I'm joking with you, Mikey. You're the only one I think about during those scenes, and that's how I prefer it,"

"I know that," Michael agreed. "And we're almost done, but I'm sure you're still tired. And I know that after all the bending over to hold Carol and all the picking her up has probably made your back sore, despite her not being heavy at all. And I know that when your back hurts, you really enjoy a warm bath and having your back rubbed. And I know that _I_ have been thinking about it since our break because I've really missed being with you, as we've been very busy lately with filming,"

"Have you now?" Eric asked, lifting one eyebrow at Michael in surprise.

Michael nodded, then looked back to the set. "You know, I didn't really like how that last filming went. I think we need to rehearse it a few more times tonight at your place, if that's alright with you…just you and me…we can take turns playing Carol's role."

His eyes went back to Eric, who's eyebrows were up in surprise, and he looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "I would _love_ to rehearse a few more times with you tonight," the corners of Eric's mouth turned up in a smile.

"Good," Michael smiled, then reached into his pocket, pulled a small packet from his jacket pocket, and held it out to Eric. "Here, I found some gum in my jacket pocket. You like spearmint, don't you?"

"I do, thanks," Eric took the top piece and unwrapped it. As he put the piece of gum in his mouth, Michael could already feel the tiniest of chills tickling up his spine and he couldn't wait until they got back to Eric's apartment so they could practice their take on The Marriage Guidance Counselor Sketch.

**THE END**


End file.
